Berkeley Township, New Jersey
, Berkeley Township. Accessed August 13, 2012. |image_skyline = 2013-08-21 13 08 32 View north-northwest from 700 feet into the Atlantic Ocean on the jetty along the north shore of Barnegat Inlet in Island Beach State Park.jpg |imagesize = 250x200px |image_caption = Island Beach State Park |image_flag = |image_seal = |image_map = berkeley_twp_nj_029.png |mapsize = 250x200px |map_caption = Map of Berkeley Township in Ocean County. Inset: Location of Ocean County highlighted in the State of New Jersey. |image_map1 = Census_Bureau_map_of_Berkeley_Township,_New_Jersey.png |mapsize1 = 250x200px |map_caption1 = Census Bureau map of Berkeley Township, New Jersey |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = }} |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Ocean |government_footnotes = |government_type = Faulkner Act (Mayor-Council) |governing_body = Township Council |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Carmen F. Amato Jr. (R, term ends December 31, 2019)2018 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs. Accessed March 15, 2018. |leader_title1 = Administrator |leader_name1 = John CameraBusiness Administrator, Berkeley Township. Accessed March 15, 2018. |leader_title2 = Municipal clerk |leader_name2 = Beverly M. CarleClerk's Office, Berkeley Township. Accessed March 15, 2018. |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = March 31, 1875 |named_for = John Berkeley, 1st Baron Berkeley of Stratton |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = 2010 Census Gazetteer Files: New Jersey Places, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 21, 2015. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 145.036 |area_land_km2 = 111.017 |area_water_km2 = 34.019 |area_total_sq_mi = 55.999 |area_land_sq_mi = 42.864 |area_water_sq_mi = 13.135 |area_water_percent = 23.46 |area_rank = 27th of 566 in state 5th of 33 in county |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_footnotes = Census 2010:Ocean County, Asbury Park Press. Accessed June 4, 2011.DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Berkeley township, Ocean County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 13, 2012.Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Berkeley township , New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed August 13, 2012. |population_total = 41255 |population_rank = 49th of 566 in state 6th of 33 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 11, 2012. |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = 962.5 |population_density_rank = 388th of 566 in state 20th of 33 in county |population_est = 41689 |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 4, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 36 |coordinates_footnotes = US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |coordinates = |postal_code_type = ZIP Code |postal_code = 08721Look Up a ZIP Code for Bayville, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed August 13, 2012. |area_code = 732 exchanges: 237, 269, 606Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Bayville, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed September 23, 2013. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3402905305American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.Geographic Codes Lookup for New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed August 13, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0882073US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Berkeley Township is a township in Ocean County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the township population had increased to 41,255, reflecting an increase of 1,264 (+3.2%) from the 39,991 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 2,672 (+7.2%) from the 37,319 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010 , New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed August 13, 2012. the highest recorded in any decennial census. Berkeley Township was incorporated as a township by an act of the New Jersey Legislature on March 31, 1875, from portions of Dover Township (now Toms River Township). Sections of the township were taken to form Seaside Park (March 3, 1898), Seaside Heights (February 6, 1913), Beachwood (March 22, 1917), Ocean Gate (February 28, 1918) Pine Beach (February 26, 1925), South Toms River (March 28, 1927) and Island Beach (June 23, 1933, reabsorbed into Berkeley Township in 1965).Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 201. Accessed August 13, 2012. The township was named for John Berkeley, 1st Baron Berkeley of Stratton, one of the founders of the Province of New Jersey.Hutchinson, Viola L. [http://mapmaker.rutgers.edu/356/nj_place_names_origin.pdf#page=8 The Origin of New Jersey Place Names], New Jersey Public Library Commission, May 1945. Accessed August 27, 2015. Resort community of Pinewald Army officer Lt. Edward Farrow began buying up woodland in the 1880s with the idea of building a retirement community for former Army and Navy officers. Farrow built a railroad station, shops and even a resort hotel called The Pines with the idea of attracting people. But only 11 people ever built houses in what Farrow called "Barnegat Park," and eventually he went bankrupt.Moore, Kirk. "Grand plans for 'Pinewald-On-The-Bay' died in the Depression", Asbury Park Press, March 30, 2008. Accessed August 13, 2012. In the 1920s, Benjamin W. Sangor purchased the area, intending to create a resort town catering to wealthy urban vacationers. Between 1928 and 1929, about 8,000 lots were sold in Pinewald, a "new-type, residential, recreational city-of-the sea-and-pines." It was to contain a golf course, recreation facilities, and estate homes.Schweiger, Tristan J. "Berkeley has had many names", Asbury Park Press, February 8, 2007. Accessed May 14, 2013. The developers immediately began construction of the Pinewald pavilion and pier at the end of Butler Avenue. The Royal Pines Hotel, a $1.175 million investment facing Crystal Lake, was built on the site of an earlier hotel dating back to the days of Barnegat Park.Resort Development in the Twentieth Century, An Historic Theme Study of the, National Park Service. Accessed October 14, 2007. It was the focal point of the new community. The hotel was also used as an asylum, then later a nursing home now known as the Crystal Lake Nursing & Rehabilitation Center. The hotel was constructed by Russian architect W. Oltar-Jevsky in the early 1920s. Al Capone may have frequented its halls, perhaps even venturing beneath the lake in tunnels especially designed for smuggling alcohol during Prohibition. One newspaper article interviewed an unidentified man who claimed that "in the early 1930s the then Royal Pines Hotel was frequented by society's elite who, for $1.90 a drink, consumed prohibition liquor under the watchful eye of men who had guns strapped under their coats." In 1929, during the Great Depression, the resort community went bankrupt. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the township had a total area of 55.999 square miles (145.036 km2), including 42.864 square miles (111.017 km2) of land and 13.135 square miles (34.019 km2) of water (23.46%). The township is located in the central part of Ocean County along the Atlantic Ocean and Barnegat Bay, which is part of the Intracoastal Waterway. Approximately 72% of the township's land area is within the federally designated New Jersey Pinelands National Reserve and 38% is within the State's Pineland Area, which is within the Pinelands National Reserve. Toms River Township forms the northern border of the township, Cedar Creek and Lacey Township form the southern border. The barrier island, on which South Seaside Park and Island Beach State Park are situated, is the township's eastern boundary.[http://www.twp.berkeley.nj.us/docs/TC%20Redevelopment%20Plan%20Adopted%208-24-09.pdf Town Center Redevelopment Plan] , Berkeley Township, June 10, 2009. Accessed October 31, 2016. "Berkeley shares its municipal border with Seaside Park Borough on the Barrier Island; Ocean Gate Borough, Pine Beach Borough, Beachwood Borough, South Toms River Borough and Toms River Township to the north; Manchester Township to the west in the Pinelands; and Lacey Township to the south. Berkeley technically shares a border with a two other municipalities – Island Heights and Seaside Heights. Both borders are considered inconsequential due to the fact that Island Heights is separated from Berkeley by the Toms River, and the Seaside Heights border adjoins Pelican Island, a small bay island separated from the Berkeley mainland by Barnegat Bay." Holiday City-Berkeley (2010 Census population of 12,831DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 Demographic Profile Data for Holiday City-Berkeley CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 13, 2012.), Holiday City South (3,689 as of 2010DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 Demographic Profile Data for Holiday City South CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 13, 2012.), Holiday Heights (2,099DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 Demographic Profile Data for Holiday Heights CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 13, 2012.) and Silver Ridge (1,133DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 Demographic Profile Data for Silver Ridge CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 13, 2012.) are unincorporated communities and census-designated places located within Berkeley Township.GCT-PH1 - Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - County -- County Subdivision and Place from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for Ocean County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 25, 2012.2006-2010 American Community Survey Geography for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 25, 2012.New Jersey: 2010 - Population and Housing Unit Counts - 2010 Census of Population and Housing (CPH-2-32), United States Census Bureau, August 2012. Accessed December 25, 2012. Other unincorporated communities, localities and place names located wholly or partially within the township include Barnegat Park, Barnegat Pier, Bayville, Benders Corners, Berkeley Heights, Crossley, Double Trouble, Dover Forge, Glen Cove, Glenside Park, Good Luck Point, Holly Park, Manitou Park, Pelican Island, Pinewald, River Bank, Silver Ridge Park, Silver Ridge Park West, South Seaside Park, Stony Hill, Union Village and Zebs Bridge.Locality Search, State of New Jersey. Accessed November 29, 2014. The township borders the Ocean County communities of Barnegat Light, Beachwood, Island Heights, Lacey Township, Manchester Township, Ocean Township, Pine Beach, Seaside Heights, Seaside Park, South Toms River and Toms River Township; The township completely surrounds the borough of Ocean Gate.Areas touching Berkeley Township, MapIt. Accessed August 9, 2015. Demographics , Workforce New Jersey Public Information Network. Accessed June 28, 2015. 2000 2010 * = Lost territory in previous decade. }} Census 2010 The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $43,049 (with a margin of error of +/- $1,988) and the median family income was $58,230 (+/- $2,406). Males had a median income of $54,959 (+/- $3,373) versus $40,935 (+/- $2,531) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $28,168 (+/- $1,017). About 5.2% of families and 7.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.7% of those under age 18 and 7.8% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Berkeley township, Ocean County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 13, 2012. Census 2000 As of the 2000 United States Census there were 39,991 people, 19,828 households, and 12,174 families residing in the township. The population density was 932.3 people per square mile (359.9/km²). There were 22,288 housing units at an average density of 519.6 per square mile (200.6/km²). The racial makeup of the township was 97.10% White, 1.30% African American, 0.04% Native American, 0.45% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.43% from other races, and 0.66% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.33% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Berkeley township, New Jersey , United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 13, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Berkeley township, Ocean County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 13, 2012. There were 19,828 households out of which 11.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.1% were married couples living together, 6.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.6% were non-families. 35.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 29.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 1.99 and the average family size was 2.52. In the township the population was spread out with 11.4% under the age of 18, 3.6% from 18 to 24, 14.7% from 25 to 44, 18.3% from 45 to 64, and 52.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 66 years. For every 100 females, there were 79.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 77.1 males. The median income for a household in the township was $32,134, and the median income for a family was $40,208. Males had a median income of $41,643 versus $28,640 for females. The per capita income for the township was $22,198. About 3.4% of families and 5.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.1% of those under age 18 and 5.9% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government Since July 1, 1983, Berkeley Township has been governed within the Faulkner Act, formally known as the Optional Municipal Charter Law, under the Mayor-Council system of municipal government plan D, as adopted based on direct petition."The Faulkner Act: New Jersey's Optional Municipal Charter Law" , New Jersey State League of Municipalities, July 2007. Accessed September 23, 2013. The Township is governed by a mayor who is elected for a four-year term and a seven-member Council elected on a staggered basis for terms of four years, with the respective terms commencing on January 1; the mayor and the three at-large seats come up for election every four years, with the four ward seats up for election two years later.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 49. , the Mayor of Berkeley Township is Republican Carmen F. Amato Jr., whose term of office ends December 31, 2019.Mayor's Office - General Info , Berkeley Township. Accessed August 9, 2015. Members of the Berkeley Township Council are Council President John A. Bacchione (at-large; R, 2019), Council Vice President Sophia Gingrich (Ward 4; R, 2017), Keith A. Buscio (at-large; R, 2019), James J. Byrnes (Ward 1; R, 2017), L. Thomas Grosse Jr. (at-large; R, 2019), Angelo Guadagno (Ward 2; R, 2017) and Judith L. Noonan (Ward 3; R, 2017).Township Council - General Info , Berkeley Township. Accessed July 26, 2016.2016 Municipal User Friendly Budget , Berkeley Township. Accessed July 26, 2016.[http://www.co.ocean.nj.us/WebContentFiles/408f26ef-d76c-4367-afb7-e985efb840a2.pdf 2016 Ocean County & Municipal Elected Officials] , Ocean County, New Jersey Clerk, updated February 22, 2016. Accessed July 26, 2016.Township of Berkeley, Ocean County, New Jersey. Accessed July 26, 2016.2015 General Election Official Results November 3, 2015, Ocean County, New Jersey Clerk, updated November 10, 2015. Accessed July 26, 2016.General Election November 5, 2013, Ocean County, New Jersey Clerk, updated November 14, 2013. Accessed July 26, 2016. In January 2015, the Township Council selected Anthony DePaola from among three candidates recommended by the municipal Republican committee to fill the at-large seat that expiring in 2015 that had been held by Robert G. Ray, who had resigned earlier that month.Miller, Patricia A. "Township Council Taps Anthony DePaola To Replace Robert G. RayDePaola was sworn in at Jan. 12 meeting in Town Hall.", Berkeley Patch, January 12, 2015. Accessed January 14, 2015. "Anthony DePaola - who holds a number of positions in Berkeley Township - was sworn into the Township Council as a councilman-at-large to replace Robert G. Ray, who resigned earlier this month." In November 2012, James J. Byrnes and Kevin M. Askew won the remaining 14 months on unexpired terms of office. Byrnes had been appointed to the Ward 1 seat to fill the vacancy of Karen Davis following her resignation from office, while Askew had been appointed to fill the vacancy of Carmen F. Amato Jr. in Ward 2 after he had taken office as the township's mayor.Miller, Patricia A. "Byrnes And Askew Coast To Easy Wins In Township Council Races; Both win one-year unexpired terms on the governing body", BerkeleyPatch, November 7, 2012. Accessed August 26, 2013. "Byrnes - the former longtime president of the Berkeley Board of Education - was appointed to the Township Council Ward 1 seat in January, to replace Karen Davis, who resigned because of health reasons. Askew was also appointed to the Ward 2 seat in January, to replace Carmen F. Amato Jr., who was elected mayor in November 2011." Federal, state and county representation Berkeley Township is located in the 3rd Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 9th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 5. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2017_CG.pdf#page=55 2017 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government] , p. 54, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed May 30, 2017.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 30,403 registered voters in Berkeley Township, of which 8,348 (27.5%) were registered as Democrats, 7,946 (26.1%) were registered as Republicans and 14,095 (46.4%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 14 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Ocean, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed December 25, 2012. Among the township's 2010 Census population, 73.7% (vs. 63.2% in Ocean County) were registered to vote, including 83.6% of those ages 18 and over (vs. 82.6% countywide).GCT-P7: Selected Age Groups: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision; 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 25, 2012. In the 2012 presidential election, Republican Mitt Romney received 56.5% of the vote (11,858 cast), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 42.5% (8,931 votes), and other candidates with 1.0% (202 votes), among the 21,208 ballots cast by the township's 31,431 registered voters (217 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 67.5%. In the 2008 presidential election, Republican John McCain received 57.3% of the vote (13,617 cast), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 40.3% (9,564 votes) and other candidates with 1.2% (295 votes), among the 23,761 ballots cast by the township's 32,340 registered voters, for a turnout of 73.5%.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Ocean County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed December 25, 2012. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 54.5% of the vote (12,862 ballots cast), outpolling Democrat John Kerry with 44.3% (10,442 votes) and other candidates with 0.6% (201 votes), among the 23,593 ballots cast by the township's 31,675 registered voters, for a turnout percentage of 74.5.2004 Presidential Election: Ocean County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed December 25, 2012. In the 2013 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 77.5% of the vote (11,301 cast), ahead of Democrat Barbara Buono with 21.3% (3,102 votes), and other candidates with 1.2% (181 votes), among the 14,992 ballots cast by the township's 31,059 registered voters (408 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 48.3%. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 62.3% of the vote (11,112 ballots cast), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 30.6% (5,464 votes), Independent Chris Daggett with 4.5% (811 votes) and other candidates with 1.0% (175 votes), among the 17,838 ballots cast by the township's 31,397 registered voters, yielding a 56.8% turnout.2009 Governor: Ocean County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed December 25, 2012. Education The Berkeley Township School District serves public school students in kindergarten through sixth grade. As of the 2013-14 school year, the district's four schools had an enrollment of 2,107 students and 171.0 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 12.3:1.District information for Berkeley Township School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed October 31, 2016. Schools in the district (with 2011-12 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the Berkeley Township Elementary Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed October 31, 2016.) are Bayville Elementary SchoolBayville Elementary School, Berkeley Township School District. Accessed July 18, 2017. (grades PreK-4; 417 students), H. & M. Potter Elementary SchoolH. & M. Potter Elementary School, Berkeley Township School District. Accessed October 31, 2016. (K-4; 501), Clara B. Worth Elementary SchoolClara B. Worth Elementary School, Berkeley Township School District. Accessed October 31, 2016. (PreK-4; 619) and Berkeley Township Elementary SchoolBerkeley Township Elementary School, Berkeley Township School District. Accessed October 31, 2016. (5-6; 570).Schools , Berkeley Township School District. Accessed October 31, 2016.New Jersey School Directory for the Berkeley Township School District, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed December 29, 2016. Students in public school for seventh through twelfth grades attend the schools of the Central Regional School District, which serves students from the municipalities of Berkeley Township, Island Heights, Ocean Gate, Seaside Heights and Seaside Park.Central Regional School District 2016 School Report Card Narrative, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed July 14, 2017. "The Central Regional School District is located in the Bayville section of Berkeley Township and draws from the constituent districts of Berkeley Township, Island Heights, Ocean Gate, Seaside Heights, and Seaside Park." Schools in the district (with 2015-16 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the Central Regional School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed February 12, 2018.) are Central Regional Middle SchoolCentral Regional Middle School, Central Regional School District. Accessed July 14, 2017. for grades 7 and 8 (714 students) and Central Regional High SchoolCentral Regional High School, Central Regional School District. Accessed July 14, 2017. for grades 9 - 12 (1,308 students).Our Schools, Central Regional School District. Accessed July 14, 2017.New Jersey School Directory for the Central Regional School District, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed December 29, 2016. Media The Asbury Park Press provides daily news coverage of the township, as does WOBM-FM radio. The township provides material and commentary to The Berkeley Times, which also covers news from Beachwood, Ocean Gate, Pine Beach and South Toms River as one of seven weekly papers from Micromedia Publications.[http://micromediapubs.com/the-berkeley-times/ The Berkeley Times] , Micromedia Publications. Accessed July 26, 2016. "First published in 1996. Serving Berkeley, Beachwood, Pine Beach, Ocean Gate and South Toms River in Ocean County, New Jersey" Transportation Roads and highways , the township had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the municipality, by The Ocean County Road Dept., by the New Jersey Department of Transportation and by the New Jersey Turnpike Authority.Ocean County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed July 18, 2014. The Garden State Parkway is the primary access route, with two exits, exit 77 and exit 80 serving the township. U.S. Route 9 runs through the eastern-middle part of the municipality while Route 35 passes through briefly and ends at the park road for Island Beach State Park. Public transportation NJ Transit offers local bus service between the township and Atlantic City on the 559 route.Ocean County Bus / Rail Connections, NJ Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of July 26, 2010. Accessed August 9, 2012.Ocean County Transit Guide, Ocean County, New Jersey. Accessed June 26, 2015. Ocean Ride service is provided on routes OC1, OC2, OC7 and OC8.Ocean County Bus Service , Greater Mercer TMA. Accessed August 9, 2015. Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Berkeley Township include: * Jazmyn Foberg (born 2000), artistic gymnast who was the 2014 US Junior National All-Around and Uneven Bars Champion.Wall, Karen. "All That Jazzy: Berkeley Gymnast Wins National Championship; Jazmyn Foberg, 14, earns all-around title at U.S. Junior National Championships", Berkeley Patch, August 23, 2014. Accessed October 12, 2015. "Berkeley gymnast Jazmyn Foberg is the new junior national gymnastics all-around champion." * Al Leiter (born 1965), former MLB pitcher who played for both the New York Mets and New York Yankees.YES Announcers: Al Leiter, New York Yankees analyst, YES Network. Accessed January 25, 2015. "Leiter is a native of Bayville, N.J." * Megan McCafferty (born 1973), author best known for her series of books about Jessica Darling, a witty teenage heroine.Ervolino, Bill. "Jessica's a step behind her author", The Record, September 9, 2007. "Like her heroine, McCafferty knows her way around the Garden State, having grown up in Bayville before moving to Brooklyn and Manhattan and then getting married and settling in -- ahem -- Princeton." * Herbert Irving Preston (1876-1928), private serving in the United States Marine Corps during the Boxer Rebellion who received the Medal of Honor for bravery.PRIVATE HERBERT IRVING PRESTON, USMC , United States Marine Corps History Division. Accessed January 25, 2015. "Born: 6 August 1876 or 1878 in Berkeley, New Jersey" References External links *Berkeley Township website *Bayville Volunteer Fire Company - Station 17 *Manitou Park Fire Company - Station 18 *Pinewald Pioneer Fire Company - Station 20 *Berkeley Emergency Response Team - Station 85 *Berkeley Township Firefighters Memorial *Berkeley Township School District * *School Data for the Berkeley Township Elementary Schools, National Center for Education Statistics *Central Regional School District *Berkeley Branch of Ocean County Library Category:Berkeley Township, New Jersey Category:1875 establishments in New Jersey Category:Faulkner Act (mayor–council) Category:Jersey Shore communities in Ocean County Category:Populated places in the Pine Barrens (New Jersey) Category:Populated places established in 1875 Category:Townships in Ocean County, New Jersey